


Truth by Moonlight

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Internal Conflict, Self-Doubt, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin's given up on all of his friendships to become one of Riverdale's top hunters. But an unexpected encounter one night forces him to reconsider his priorities.Written for boyofsteels (thethunderkitsune)'s request for a gen fic with Kevin as a hunter and FP as an alpha werewolf.





	Truth by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheThunderKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThunderKitsune/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

While Kevin was greatly honored and proud to be one of Riverdale’s top hunters, he was determined to take the position seriously and approach his duties with the utmost alertness. He would never be complacent, he vowed. He would never be caught unaware.

Since a young age, he’d been trained by both of his parents to be the absolute best. They had learned on their own at first through trial and error, and then they’d been taught by the masters until they’d achieved hunting mastery themselves. Now, they were hellbent on ensuring Kevin ascended to the top as well. Even in Kevin’s earliest memories, they’d passed their knowledge and skills onto him, wanting to be positively certain he could defend himself if need be. Due to receiving instruction from such an early age, he quickly racked up an impressive record once he’d entered the hunters officially. While other hunters had scoffed at him even when he’d been declared ready to take on the full title, Kevin’s accomplishments in the field spoke for themselves, and he’d quickly gone from being considered a naïve nuisance to a trusted ally.

Sure, he’d needed to make sacrifices. He didn’t have much of a social life these days. His childhood friendships with Betty, Jughead, and Archie had faded away as his training had become more and more of a priority once he’d entered the seventh grade. But hunting was part of his heritage, in his blood—if he had to lose a few friends to keep it up, so what? It was worth the trade, especially since he had become one of the best.

Really, Kevin’s skills themselves weren’t exceptionally higher than the average hunter; he was just more proactive with his methods. Like anything else, hunting needed to change with the times, and Kevin was prepared to bring about the new era.

In this age of information, there was really no reason as to why werewolves should remain unidentified, and Kevin devised a way to find out at least who some of them were. He read articles about scientists and professors studying wild animals in their natural habitats. In order to find out more about them, researchers lured the animals out with traps and food, only to tranquilize and and tag them with a microchip that allowed them to track their migration patterns and behavior.

Kevin saw no reason why he couldn’t do the same thing. If he could ensnare the younger and less savvy wolves, he could tranq and tag them, and eventually they would lead him to the various wolf packs. And once he tagged them as well, he would be able to oversee all of the werewolf activity in the area. His overall goal was to first get control of the county and then take it statewide and then nationally. But he figured he had to start somewhere, so he decided to initially focus on Riverdale, Greendale, and Midvale.

He wasted no time in undertaking his new mission. Stealth was essential—if he didn’t take the time to cover his movements, the wolves could go into hiding and impede his plan. Each time he went out into the woods and arranged his traps to lure out inexperienced werewolves, he was careful to disguise his own human scent. When he captured the wolves in his traps, tranqed them, and then tagged them, he used his cattle prod to shock them back into human form. Once they were human again, he didn’t hesitate to collect samples of hair and fingernails—he would use them to get a sample of their DNA and determine their human identities.

It was only a few weeks into his task that Kevin hit a problem. He’d captured, sedated, and chipped a golden wolf and had been mercilessly shocking it with a cattle prod to force the animal to revert to its human shape. When it did, the blonde hair and delicately-featured face were all too familiar. They belonged to Betty Cooper, his now-estranged best friend.

“No goddamn way,” Kevin breathed, shock coursing through him. Betty, a werewolf? He’d grown up alongside her—until middle school, when he’d cut everyone from his life to focus on hunting, they’d been best friends. 

Of course, how long had it been since they’d last talked? Now they didn’t know each other beyond exchanging hellos during the brief, awkward encounters they had with each other.

As he struggled to process the truth staring him in the face, Kevin picked up on the sounds of a large creature rapidly moving closer. Preparing to for confrontation, he readied his tranq gun just in time to fire at a snarling wolf leaping towards him. 

Even as strong at the wolf was, the impact of the tranquilizer dart knocked it straight out of midair, forcing it to collapse ungracefully back onto the ground. Then it valiantly tried to regain its footing and stand, determined to see its attack through, fighting with a ferocity and tenacity that could only come from a desire to protect its mate. But the dart’s effects were already taking hold, and it ended up stumbling several times, no longer able to coordinate its movements. As Kevin watched, the wolf fell to the ground a final time and lay still, the sedative coursing through its veins and sending into unconsciousness.

Though the wolf stilled, Kevin remained tense, ready to take down any of the rest of the pack that might follow. But even though no other wolves emerged, he couldn’t disguise the growing feeling of unease trickling through him.

Grasping the cattle prod once more, he eyed the motionless form of the wolf that was sprawled only a few paces away from Betty. For the first time in a long time, dread coiled in his stomach where a wolf was concerned as it dawned on him that once he changed the wolf back to human form, he might know this person as well.

But he had to act, Kevin tried to convince himself. Whether he knew Betty or not, whether he would know this person or not, werewolves were a threat that had to be contained.

Yet he stood there, his hunter’s instincts battling with the small part of himself still concerned with morals. He became so lost in thought that he didn’t catch sight of the approach of a third wolf until it was too late.

He was thrown forward down onto the ground as the wolf rammed into his back. His hold on the cattle prod loosened before he had the chance to react, and the latest wolf kicked it out of his hand and sent it flying out of his reach, leaving him helpless.

Pinned on his stomach with the wind knocked out of him from the impact, Kevin fought for breath even as he gritted his teeth. His heart raced as he realized the wolf would likely kill him for his actions against its pack members, but he refused to show any fear. If he was going to die at the hands of a wolf, he wouldn’t give the wolf the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

But even as he steeled himself to feel the wolf’s jaws clamping around his neck to tear his throat out, it was a very human hand that ripped down his goggles, yanked on his collar, and rolled him over onto his back. Automatically, he tried to stand, but a pair of strong hands slammed him back down to the ground and held him there.

“Thought I recognized your scent,” an unexpectedly familiar voice drawled. “You sure grew up, huh?”

Kevin squinted, his vision fighting to adjust to the night’s darkness without his goggles. He could just barely make out a face that he wasn’t entirely certain he recognized. “Mr. Jones?”

“Sure is.” The the pressure on Kevin’s chest grew. “Care to tell me why you drugged my son and his girl? Far as I know, they haven’t done a thing to get any hunter’s attention.”

Kevin’s mind went blank. “Wait. You’re telling me that the other wolf is—”

“Jughead, yeah,” FP confirmed. He drove down onto Kevin’s chest with even more force. “Tell you what, I’m in a good mood. If you tell me why you’re doing this, and maybe I’ll let you leave here under your own steam.”

Kevin raised his chin defiantly. He knew how to call a bluff. “You will anyway. If you kill me, my parents and all of their allies—trust me, we have an entire network of hunters—won’t hesitate to go after you and your pack.”

“Yeah? How would you find us?” FP challenged.

Kevin hesitated for a brief second, wondering if it would be foolish to tell FP what he had been doing, but then he internally shrugged. FP was probably capable of drawing his own conclusions based on what he’d seen, so it wasn’t exactly as if he was giving away some big secret.

“I’m making a preemptive strike,” he stated boldly. “The reason I tranqed Jughead and Betty? I’m microchipping all the werewolves I can find, linking them to their humans identities, and then tracking their every move.”

FP’s voice was stunned.  _ “Jesus Christ.” _

Kevin’s eyes had adjusted enough for him to catch sight of the shock on FP’s face, and in the man’s surprise, his hold loosened. Taking advantage of his momentary lapse in vigilance, Kevin quickly shoved FP away and grabbed his tranq gun, training it on him just as FP poised to shift again.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kevin warned him.

“I could say the same thing to you,” FP returned coolly. 

There was a long, tense silence between them as they stood, studying each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. FP was the one to speak again.

“What happens now, Keller?” he asked, his eyes narrowed. “You going to shoot me down, too?”

Kevin was tempted, honestly. Firing the tranq gun at FP would be so easy—or, at least, it should have been. Now that he was staring at a human instead of a wolf, a human he’d known when he was growing up, Kevin found himself unwilling to pull the trigger despite being fully aware it was the most pragmatic course of action.

Frustration boiled within him as he lowered the gun slightly, but he refused to let his face show anything but calm. 

“Take your wolves and get out of here,” he told FP levelly, surprised but grateful he could manage such an even tone. “I’ll let you go tonight without consequences. But you can’t count on me always being this merciful.”

FP snorted in disgust. “Of course I can’t. You hunters are all the same, even with that goddamn Code. God knows why you have it if you don’t bother to follow it.”

“I  _ do _ follow the Code,” Kevin reminded him sharply. “But I’m not naïve, FP. We can’t let wolves run around unchecked, and someone needs to be there to clean up the messes you make. Us hunters have to do that. Without us, who’s going to stand up for the average person? We have to protect everyone else from the likes of you.”

“You’re obsessive maniac who uses his power to terrorize people who haven’t done anything wrong, all while pretending you’re acting out of concern for the greater good,” FP informed him flatly.

“Take your creatures and go,” Kevin ordered him, his voice cold. He readied the tranq gun once more. “I’m willing to let you go this once, but believe me when I say I’m tempted.”

“This won’t be the last you see of me,” FP warned him. “Not after you've hurt my pack. You think werewolves need to be kept in check? Take a look in the mirror. You hunters are the only ones threatening anyone here.”

Kevin brandished his gun at him.  _ “Go.” _

But when he returned to his truck and loaded his equipment into the back, FP’s words replayed in his mind over and over again, unwilling to leave him alone.

_ You hunters are the only ones threatening anyone here. _

Kevin knew he’d given up a lot to be one of the top hunters. And he’d never doubted that decision.

Not until this very moment. 

_ You’re obsessive maniac who uses his power to terrorize . . . _

Now he stood apart from Jughead and Betty, former friends whom he’d once treasured. His work put them opposite him, and judging by what FP said, there would only be further trouble between them.

_ Take a look in the mirror. _

Sighing deeply, Kevin started his truck, weariness flooding through him. He’d never doubted his mission as a hunter before. Even when he’d ended all of his friendships, he’d reminded himself that he was doing it so he could protect them and the rest of the town. Now he discovered that he was hunting some of the people he’d thought he’d been protecting. It was as though his world had been turned upside down—everything he’d thought he’d known, that he’d been so certain of was now in question. He could hardly be sure of anything, not anymore. 

But there was one certainty. Now that he knew the wolves he was hunting, Kevin needed to make a decision—and soon—if hunting was something he truly wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
